Field
The present invention relates to a technique with regard to a cartridge.
Related Art
A cartridge that is mountable to a holder (cartridge mounting assembly) of a liquid ejection apparatus has been proposed (for example, JP 2011-235652A). This cartridge includes an ink pack which is configured to internally contain ink, and an air inlet port (fluid receiving portion) which is connected with an air communication port of a printer and which the pressurized air flows in. The ink pack is pressurized by the pressurized air that is fed through the air communication port and the air inlet port into the cartridge. This causes ink contained in the ink pack to be supplied to the printer.
In the above proposed configuration, the fluid receiving portion is placed in an area where two directions of the cartridge are open. This configuration is, however, likely to cause various problems described below with regard to the fluid receiving portion. For example, an external force is likely to be applied to the fluid receiving portion by the user's touch or the like and deform the fluid receiving portion. In another example, a foreign substance is likely to adhere to the fluid receiving portion and damage the functions of the fluid receiving portion. In another example, ink leaking during mounting or demounting of the cartridge to or from the cartridge mounting assembly is likely to adhere to the air inlet port or its periphery. Accordingly there is a need to provide a technique that reduces the occurrence of such possible problems with regard to the fluid receiving portion. Other needs with regard to the prior art include cost reduction, resource saving, easy manufacture and improvement of the usability.